


Broken

by yiffsniff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, WIP, feel his pain, this is overly short im sorry, you are obi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiffsniff/pseuds/yiffsniff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan cannot breathe through this pain, not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!! so I don't write often but I've been diggin Obi and Anakin and I'm feelin the angst. Mix in a lil' wine an *wow* something is actually produced!! what a miracle!!

Intake sulfur-laden oxygen one (1) time and make an attempt to distance yourself from the situation. Proceed to fail, miserably, and slowly expel potentially poisonous gasses from your lungs.  
Turn and face the man who broke, is breaking your heart. Grasping that which you are not supposed to use, crushing it in his palm, and attachment be damned, you let him.  
"Anakin..." Soft, don't poke the angry animal, leave him be-- dammit do not scare him away.  
"I don't want to hear it, Kenobi." Sharp blue eyes flare yellow orange, reflecting brilliantly against the harsh lighting of the surrounding river of lava.  
Stomach: drops.  
Knees: drop.  
You: offer yourself to him, wholly.  
The disgust in his eyes causes the deepest fissure running through your heart to falter. It shatters, crumbles, dust flying to every unreachable corner of every galaxy.  
_Breathe, Obi-Wan, Breathe. _  
But you can't. Not through the gaping hole in your chest or the hatred in his eyes or the overbearing sense of failure that smothers any trace of life left within you.__


End file.
